


september 16th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: september dreams [3]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Series: september dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002906





	september 16th, 2020

i don’t remember a lot but we were leaving our house that looked nothing like our new house and us as a family were going to do a halloween scary event somewhere i think we were going to blockbuster and when we all got in the car i realized that i didn’t have a costume mask or a face mask so i asked if i could run inside and get one and my mom and dad annoyed said yes we were all dressed in black and my dad had a demon mask on. when i ran inside i made sure to close all the hallway doors because that’s how you die in horror movies so the killer couldn’t jump out at me but as i made my way to my room i was shuffling with my masks deciding which one and i liked the demon one but papa was already a demon so i took 2 other masks for backup and i saw a knife that i slipped into the back of my pants when i started to walk out the house walmart chuckie came out and tried to kill me but we just fough and body slammed and i ran out screaming and when chuckie was being arrested he said he’ll never live out his mid life killings and i was totally milking the publicity and flaughting my broken arm and being pitiful. when i woke up i was 5 minutes late to my health zoom


End file.
